Follow you to the End of Time
by Addison Torres-Sloan
Summary: Alex and Kallye have the perfect life, four great kids and amazing friends. But nothing is ever as easy as we hope. They'll face rough times and good times but they will never give up on each other. Or will they? SEQUEL to The Other Shepherd. Pairings: Mallie, Kallye/Alex, Addek, Japril, Miranda/Ben, Meredith/Trey, Lexie/Eli, Crowen. PLEASE REVIEW! It'd mean a lot to me!
1. Chapter 1

** This is the sequel to The Other Shepherd. I strongly recommend reading it first, mainly because each of the pairings might seem kind of strange unless you know their back stories. This is kind of a time jump like five years of time jump so I'll fill you in. Mark and Callie have son Teylon who is six, and a daughter named Shelby who is four. Kallye and Alex have Toby who is six, Kimberly who is five, and twins Whitney and Zach who are three. Addison and Derek have twins Courtney and Trenton who are six and Jacob who is two. April and Jackson have triplets Abigail, Lillian, and Andrew who are five, and Lucas who is three. Miranda and Ben have Tucker who is ten and Jessica who is four. Meredith and Trey have Cole who is four and Natalie who is two. Lexie and Eli have Mathew who is only one. Owen and Cristina have Tarah who is five and Elizabeth who is one. This begins on Toby's seventh birthday.**

Kallye's View

Toby finished off his lunch and grabbed his soccer ball.

"Mom can I go play with Teylon?" He asked hopefully. I sighed.

"Did you finish those subtraction problems?" I asked. Toby nodded.

"Yes." He told me. I nodded.

"Go ahead." I said. Toby grinned and ran out of the house. Kimberly came in.

"Momma where did Toby go?" She asked. I hoisted her up on to the chair.

"He went to play soccer with Teylon." I told her. Kimberly nodded.

"I'm hungry." Kimberly whined.

"Well, whatcha hungry for?" I asked.

"Can you make some macaroni and cheese?" Kimberly asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Kimmy go see if Whitney and Zachary want some okay?" I asked. Kimmy nodded and climbed down from the chair. I smiled and started on the macaroni. Kimberly returned when I was almost done with Whitney and Zachary. Whitney was attached to her sippy cup like always.

"Momma, I want some more juice." Whitney begged.

"Hold on Whit Whit." I told her calmly.

"Mommy?" Zachary asked.

"Yes bud?" I asked.

"When is Shelby and Lucas comin?" Zachary asked.

"Shelby's my buddy Zachie not yours." Whitney told him.

"I can play with her too!" Zachary argued.

"No. She's my friend." Whitney argued back.

"Mommy, they're giving me a headache." Kimberly complained.

"I'm sorry Kimmy. Here's your macaroni." I said sliding a bowl in front of her. "Whitney do you still want some more juice?" I asked. Whitney nodded and held out her sippy cup for me. I gabbed some apple juice and filled up her cup.

"Tank you momma. Food?" Whitney asked. I grinned and lifted her up onto a chair. Then I set a bowl of macaroni in front of her.

"Momma I want food too." Zachary begged.

"Hold on Zach Attack." I said and lifted him onto another chair. I slid a bowl of macaroni in front of him as well. Alex came in still in his scrubs. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned.

"Hey. Why are you still in your scrubs?" I asked as he went around and kissed each kid on the cheek.

"I have to go back in." Alex told me.

"Will you still be here in time? Toby's really excited." I asked.

"I should be. Speaking of Toby, where is the big man?" Alex asked.

"He went to play soccer with Teylon." I told him. Alex nodded.

"Oh yeah, I did see them in their front yard when I passed by." Alex said laughing at his own stupidity. Alex left after lunch to go back to the hospital. Whitney and Zachary ran off upstairs to play with Legos. Kimberly went up to play with her Barbies and I started making Toby's cake for tonight. The phone rang while I was putting the finishing touches on it. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kallye, you need to come over here. Toby fell and I think he may have broken his arm." Callie told me.

"What am I going to do with the kids?" I asked.

"Bring them over here and I'll watch them." Callie decided.

"Okay, hold on I'm putting the finishing touches on Toby's cake and then I'll be over." I told her.

"Okay, hurry. Toby is most definitely not good with pain." Callie said and hung up. I wrote happy birthday Toby on the cake really quick and then stuck it in the fridge.

"Whitney! Zachary! Kimberly! Get your shoes on!" I yelled and slipped my flip flops on. Kimberly came running with her sandals on.

"I'm ready momma! Where are we going?" Kimberly asked. Whitney and Zachary came into the bathroom barefoot. Whitney had he sippy cup with her like always.

"We are going to hang out with Aunt Callie so I can take Toby to the doctor." I explained and helped Whitney with her shoes.

"What happened to Toe?" Zachary asked.

"He hurt his arm." I explained and helped Zachary put his shoes on.

"Is it a bad boo boo?" Whitney asked. I nodded.

"Yeah it is, come on you can bring your juice." I said and took Whitney's hand. It took about five minutes to get everyone in the car. But eventually we made it down the street to Callie and Mark's. I herded the kids inside. Toby was laying on the couch holding his arm. Callie had Teylon holding ice to it and trying to make Toby laugh. Shelby was laying on the floor coloring. Callie helped Toby off the couch.

Hour later

Alex came into the ER and saw Toby. He dropped his chart and ran over.

"What on earth?" He asked.

"I fell and hurt my arm." Toby told him.

"Is it broken?" Alex asked me.

"They only just brought him back from x-ray. It will be a while before we know but Callie and I both think it is." I told him. Alex nodded.

"Let me know." He said and rushed off to help with a kid who had just been wheeled in, the kid looked to be about ten. Dr. Mason came over with Toby's x-rays.

"I have to put him under to set the arm." Dr. Mason told me and showed me the scans. I sighed and pushed Toby's hair out of his eyes. He whimpered quietly.

"Shh buddy it's okay." I told him.

"Mommy it hurts." Toby complained.

"I know buddy, I know." I said soothingly. Dr. Mason pushed some anesthesia into his IV.

"We're going to make the pain go away okay buddy? You're going to get really tired in a minute here. Don't fight it okay, just go to sleep and then when you wake up your arm will be in a cast but it won't hurt near as much. Okay so just go to sleep." Dr. Mason told Toby calmly. Toby nodded and his eyes began to droop shut. Dr. Mason smiled at me and they wheeled Toby away. I ran into Meredith on my way to find Alex.

"Oh hey Kallye, I thought you had the day off?" She asked.

"I do, Toby's in surgery. He broke his arm." I explained.

"Oh my God, and on his birthday too. Is he okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's just a bit shaken up." I told her. She nodded.

"Well I have a surgery, but I'll see you tonight." She said and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's View

Whitney wasn't playing with Shelby like she usually did. She was just sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Hey Whit Whit, you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her. She shook her head.

"My tummy feels funny." She told me. I felt her forehead and was surprised to find it feverish. In that moment Whitney threw up all over the carpet. "Aunt Callie." She groaned and threw up again. I gasped and grabbed a bucket for her to throw up into. Then I called Kallye.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kal, Whitney just started violently throwing up." I told her.

"Okay, give her a Finagrin and make her lay down, put some cartoons on and give her some fever reducer." She told me. I nodded.

"Should I write this down?" I asked jokingly.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Also, fill her sippy cup with Sprite and give her some animal crackers, that usually calms her stomach." Kallye said.

"Okay." I replied.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell Whitney I love her okay?" Kallye asked.

"Will do, bye." I said and hung up. When I turned back to Whitney she was laying on the couch curled up with her knees pulled all the way up to her chest. She was crying quietly. I pushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"I want mommy." Whitney whined. I sighed.

"It's okay Whit Whit. Your mommy will be here as soon as she can." I comforted. "I'll be right back okay?" I said and stood up. She nodded slowly. I smiled sympathetically and went into the bathroom to get the medicine. I did everything Callie told me too and Whitney fell asleep thirty minutes later. I sighed and went to get the stuff to clean the carpet. When I came back into the living room Zachary was laying on the floor watching cartoons too.

"Auntie Callie?" He asked while I was scrubbing the spot where Whitney had thrown up.

"Yeah Zack Attack?" I asked.

"Why's Whit Whit sleeping?" He asked.

"She's sick squirt." I told him.

"What kind of sick?" Zachary asked.

"Throw up sick squirt." I told him. Zachary sighed.

"Oh no." He murmured. I smiled.

"She'll be okay squirt, she just needs lots of rest." I told him. Teylon came running down the stairs with Shelby behind him.

"Mom!" He yelled excitedly once he was in the living room.

"Teylon keep it down, Whitney is sick and trying to sleep. What do you need?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just going to tell you that daddy's home." Teylon said. At that moment Mark walked into the living room. I smiled and got up to kiss him. He smiled and pulled away. He glanced at Whitney's sleeping form.

"What's wrong with Whit Whit?" Mark asked.

"She was fine when Kallye dropped her off and then like an hour later she just started throwing up. I called Kallye and she told me to give her a Finagrin and it knocked her right out." I told him. Mark sighed.

"They are just not having a good day today are they?" Mark asked shaking his head.

"Teylon where is Kimberly?" I asked.

"She went outside." Teylon told me. I sighed and went outside to make sure Kimberly was still breathing. She was laying on the trampoline staring up at the sky. I approached the tramp.

"Hey Kimmy. Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Watching the clouds." Kimberly said.

"You want to come inside and watch cartoons with everyone else?" I asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Sure." She said and hopped off the trampoline. She followed me back inside. "What's wrong with Whitney?" She asked when she saw Whitney asleep.

"She started throwing up." Teylon told her. Whitney moaned in her sleep and shifted uncomfortably. I sighed and Whitney's forehead again. If possible it seemed even warmer.

"Mark can you go get the thermometer for me?" I asked. Mark nodded and walked out of the living room. I sighed and stroked Whitney's hair. Mark returned a few minutes later. He handed me the thermometer. I gently shook Whitney awake. She moaned.

"Aunt Callie I feel worse." She moaned. I sighed.

"I'm so sorry baby, I just need to check your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay?" I told her. Whitney nodded. I smiled and she opened her mouth for me to stick the thermometer in. Then she closed it around the thermometer. It beeped and I pulled it out.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"It's not good. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked. Mark nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Mark her fever is 103.6" I told him. Mark ran his hand through his hair.

"That's not good." Mark said. I nodded.

"I'm going to call Kallye again and tell her." I told him. He nodded.

"Good idea." Mark said. Teylon ran in.

"Mommy! Zack started throwing up too." Teylon told me. I glanced at Mark.

"I'll get him you call Kallye." Mark said and followed Teylon into the living room. I called Kallye.

"Callie? What's wrong? How's Whitney?" Kallye asked.

"Kal, she's got a fever 103.6, and Zachary just started throwing up." I told her. Kallye sighed.

"I've never seen her with a fever that high, does Zachary have a fever too?" Kallye asked.

"I haven't checked yet." I told her.

"Check real quick and let me know, I can't leave yet because Toby is still in surgery. Watch Whitney's closely and if it gets any higher bring her into the ER." Kallye told me. I nodded and cleaned off the thermometer.

"I'll call you back after I check Zachary's." I told her and hung up. I went back into the living room. Whitney was throwing up again and Zack was curled up on the loveseat with a blanket. I sighed and took Zack's temperature. Thankfully his was only 100.5.

"What did Kallye say?" Mark asked. Teylon, Shelby, and Kimberly were upstairs.

"She said if Whitney got any worse to take her to the ER." I told him. Mark nodded.

"Good idea." He agreed. Whitney stopped throwing up and curled into a tighter ball. I sighed and got a cool rag from the kitchen. I placed it on her forehead and gave her another Finagrin. After a few minutes her eyes slid closed. I sighed and left the cool rag on her forehead. Then I gave Zack a Finagrin. Soon they were both asleep. I flopped down in the Lay-Z-Boy and before I could stop myself I fell asleep. When I woke up Mark was shaking me gently.

"Babe, Kallye is here." Mark said. I moaned. I didn't feel good. Mark picked a sleeping Whitney off the couch and carried her out of the house to the car. Kallye came into the living room.

"Thank you for watching them. I'm so sorry about Whitney and Zachary. We've moved Toby's party to Saturday okay? That's three days from now." Kallye told me. I nodded and fought my urge to throw up. Zachary was still fast asleep on the loveseat. Mark came back in.

"I got Whitney settled into her seat. Do you want me to get Zack?" Mark asked. Kallye nodded.

"Please. I can't lift him." Kallye said. Mark nodded and picked up Zachary. I flopped down onto the couch. Kallye glanced at me funny and sat down next to me. "Callie are you okay?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not okay." I told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm pregnant again." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me, I've been nauseas the last few days. Around this time and in the morning, and I'm late." I told her.

"Are you happy about this?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean I love Shelby and Teylon to death. But what if Mark doesn't want anymore kids?" I asked. Mark came in.

"Everyone's loaded up Kallye." He told Kallye. Kallye nodded.

"Thanks Mark." Kallye said and stood up. She gathered up Kimberly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex came in the front door and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He sat down next to me on the couch. I sighed and put my head in his lap. He stroked my hair.

"How are Whitney and Zachary doing?" Alex asked.

"Whitney's fever is still sky high. I'm really worried." I told Alex. Alex nodded.

"Do you think it could be anything serious?" Alex asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, it's not like she had any stomach pains or was throwing up blood. It might just be a really bad stomach virus. I mean Zachary got sick too." I told him. Alex nodded.

"You're probably right. Don't stress about it though okay? I mean stressing weakens your immune system and the last thing we need is you to get sick too." Alex said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I love you Alex." I told him. Alex smiled and kissed me.

"Oh gross, beer breath." I teased. Alex rolled his eyes and put the beer down. I sat up and turned to face him. Alex grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Next thing I knew we were laying next to each other in bed gasping for air.

"God you're still amazing after four kids." Alex said. I smiled.

"You too." I said and kissed him.

"You should get some sleep. Don't you work tomorrow?" Alex asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I woke up to Toby screaming. I bolted out of bed and ran into his room. He was sitting up in bed with tears streaming down his face holding his arm. I ran over to him and wrapped him into a hug careful not to touch his arm. He cried into my Harvard sleep shirt. I stroked his hair.

"Shh, Toby, shh. It's okay." I said in attempt to calm him.

"It hurts so much momma." Toby cried. I sighed.

"I know baby, I know but we can't go get your pain medication until later." I told him and glanced at the clock on his night stand. It read 3:08 a.m. Kimberly wandered into Toby's room half asleep.

"Momma is Toe okay?" Kimberly asked yawning.

"He's fine baby girl go back to bed." I told her. Kimberly nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I smiled and watched her go. I got Toby to calm down enough to take a children's Tylenol PM. I stayed with him until it kicked in and he fell asleep. Then I went to the twins room to check on Whitney and Zachary. Whitney was dead asleep and shaking cold. I sighed and placed another blanket on her shivering body. I felt her forehead and was saddened to find it burning hot. I kissed her lightly on the cheek before going to check on Zachary. I felt Zack's forehead and found it to be cool. He was covered in sweat and I knew his fever had broken. Alex came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You need to go back to bed, you have a shift in three hours." He whispered. I nodded and kissed Zachary on the forehead before heading back to bed.

Callie's View

I sighed and slapped the off button on my alarm. Mark was still dead asleep next to me. I groaned and sat up. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit and I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up last night's dinner. I groaned and leaned against the bathtub after I was done. I felt my forehead to see if maybe Whitney and Zachary had given me the stomach virus but I wasn't running a fever. I sighed and glanced down at my stomach. What if I was pregnant? What if Mark didn't want another kid? I groaned as another wave of nausea hit and I started to throw up again. Mark came into the bathroom looking tired.

"Callie are you okay?" Mark asked. I nodded and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and stood up. I was barely on my feet before I had to throw up again. Mark rubbed my back.

"Callie you are not fine." Mark said. I groaned and leaned back against him. He felt my forehead. "No fever?" He said confused.

"Mark, I think I'm pregnant. I've been nauseas the past two weeks and I'm three weeks late." I confessed. Mark nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope so." He told me. I smiled.

"Would you really be happy if we had another kid?" I asked. Mark smiled.

"I'd be so happy Cal." Mark told me.

"I'm going to have Addison run a blood test today." I decided. Mark nodded.

"Good idea, are you done? We should get ready." Mark told me. I nodded and he helped me stand up. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before getting dressed. I went down stairs to find Teylon and Shelby sitting at the island on stools eating Lucky Charms.

"You guys are up already?" I asked and poured some coffee into my Seattle mug. Teylon nodded.

"We were hungry." Teylon said with a mouth full of Lucky Charms. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Mark said he looked just like me minus the eyes and nose. Shelby was the spitting image of Mark though.

"You are always hungry Tey." I laughed. Teylon shrugged.

"I'm just trying to grow!" He told me defensively. I smiled.

"I know, I'm just picking on you amigo." I said. Shelby got down from the stool and went to put her bowl in the sink. Then she went and sat down next to Teylon again.

"I'm growing too mom." Shelby told me. I smiled.

"Yes you are baby." I said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Addison's view

Trenton kicked the soccer ball right into a lamp. I groaned and put down the spatula I was using to make eggs.

"Trenton Christopher Montgomery-Shepherd! What have I told you about the soccer ball in the house?" I asked angrily. Trenton glanced down at the lamp shamefully.

"To not kick it in the house." Trenton mumbled. Courtney came into the kitchen cartwheeling.

"Courtney not in the house baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I told her calmly. Courtney sighed and stopped.

"Sorry mommy." She said. I smiled.

"Baby I know you love gymnastics, but it's really dangerous." I told her. Courtney crossed her arms.

"Mommy it's my favorite thing in the world." Courtney whined. I sighed.

"I know but don't do it in the house. You'll scare mommy to death." I told her. Courtney sighed and nodded. Derek came in carrying Jacob. I smiled and kissed Derek. He glanced at the lamp that was laying on the floor thankfully it wasn't shattered.

"Trenton, you know better bud." Derek scolded. Trenton sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry daddy." Trenton said shamefully.

"And how are you my little gymnast?" Derek asked Courtney. Courtney grinned.

"Great." She told him. I smiled and separated the eggs equally for everyone. Trenton and Courtney eagerly dug in. I smiled and took Jacob from Derek so he could eat. I bounced Jacob.

"Hey Jakey, how's my baby this morning?" I asked. Jacob giggled and pointed to my nose.

"Nose." He giggled. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yup buddy, that's my nose." I said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

April's View

Andrew tripped and fell down the stairs. He hit the floor at the bottom and started crying. Jackson ran over and crouched down next to him. Abigail ran over to me.

"Momma, I'm hungry." She said. I nodded.

"Hold on Abbie. Go see if Lily and Lucas want anything first." I told her. She nodded and went around Jackson and Andrew so she could go upstairs. I went over to Jackson and Andrew. Andrew was still crying and Jackson was trying to calm down while he looked over him for injuries.

"Buddy you have to tell me what hurts." Jackson said.

"My head and my knee." Andrew said between sobs.

"Okay buddy, can daddy look at it?" Jackson asked. Andrew nodded. Jackson looked over Andrew's right knee. A nasty looking bruise had already started to form but it didn't look to be anything serious. Jackson looked over his head and didn't find anything that looked serious. Just a little bump. He scooped Andrew up in his arms and carried him over to the couch where he laid him down.

"Do you think we should put some ice on his knee?" I asked. Jackson nodded.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." He agreed. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I filled a zip-lock bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel, I went out into the living room again and put the ice on Andrew's knee.

"Hold this to your knee okay bud?" I asked. Andrew nodded and held the ice to his knee. Abigail, Lillian, and Lucas came running down the stairs.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Lucas said. He was firmly grasping his blue blanket.

"Hold on Luke." I told him and picked him up.

"Mommy no put me down, I'm a big boy!" Lucas said and tried to wiggle free of my grasp. I rolled my eyes and put him back down on the floor.

"You're still my baby boy." I told him and kissed his cheek. He whipped my kiss off.

"Gross momma. I'm a big boy like Drew." Lucas told me. I smiled.

"Sure you are kiddo." I said and messed up his hair.

"Momma why is Drew crying?" Lillian asked.

"He fell down the stairs and hurt his knee Lil." I told her.

"Is he okay?" Lillian asked.

"He should be fine Lil." I told her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lucas repeated. I smiled.

"Well what do you want for breakfast big boy?" I asked.

"I want a waffle." Lucas decided.

"A waffle? Is that all you eat kiddo? You're going to turn into a waffle pretty soon." I told him. Lucas shook his head.

"No I won't." Lucas said. I smiled.

"No one fools you do they?" I asked. Lucas grinned and shook his head.

"Nope." He said and sat down in his spot at the table.

"What do you girls want?" I asked.

"Eggs." They told me in unison. I smiled.

"You two are so in synch it's scary." I laughed and started on their breakfast.

"What's synch mean?" Lillian asked and sat down.

"Never mind, Drew buddy do you want something to eat?" I called.

"No momma." Andrew yelled back. I sighed, I had never seen Andrew cry over an injury before. Usually he shoots right back up and keeps running it worried me.

"Jackson!" I yelled. Jackson came into the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Are you sure Andrew's knee is okay? He never complains this much." I said concerned and put Lucas's waffle in the toaster.

"Well I'm plastics April, so I could be wrong. Would it make you feel better if we took him to work with us to get an x-ray?" Jackson asked. I nodded and started on the girls eggs.

"It would make me feel loads better, I just want to be sure. He did fall pretty hard." I pointed out. Jackson nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll take him in then." He said and grabbed an orange juice from the fridge.

Kallye's view

My alarm went off and I rolled out of bed. I sighed and went into the bathroom to get a shower. When I came out Kimberly was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Hey Kimmy what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Whitney woke me up with her crying." Kimberly told me.

"Whitney's crying?" I asked. Kimberly nodded.

"That's what I came to tell you." Kimberly said. I ran into Whitney's room. She was sitting up in bed holding her stomach and crying.

"Whit Whit what's wrong?" I asked.

"My stomach hurts mommy." Whitney whined. I picked her up and carried her into our room. Kimberly followed me.

"Kimmy wake up daddy." I told her. Kimberly nodded and jumped on Alex. Alex groaned and sat up.

"Kimmy daddy's sleeping." Alex groaned.

"Daddy something is wrong with Whit Whit." Kimberly told him. Alex looked up and finally noticed me holding a crying Whitney. Alex got out of bed and came over to me.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Her stomach hurts." I told him.

"Hey Whit Whit, remember how we talked about rating pain?" He asked. Whitney nodded.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Okay good. I need you to rate your pain for me okay?" Alex asked. Whitney nodded.

"Nine." She whispered. I sighed and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Kimmy will you take Whitney to the living room to lay down on the couch while me and daddy talk?" I asked. Kimberly nodded. I smiled and put Whitney on the ground. Kimberly took Whitney's hand and walked with her out of the master bedroom.

"Should we take her to the ER?" Alex asked.

"I don't know Alex, you're the head of Peds." I said. Alex sighed.

"I think it could be her Appendix." Alex told me.

"She's so young. I even still have mine." I told him. Alex shrugged.

"So do I, but these things just happen." Alex said. Zachary and Toby came into the room. Toby was holding Zachary's hand.

"Mommy what's for breakfast?" Toby asked.

"I don't know kiddo, I think we're going to go to the hospital for breakfast." I told him. Toby nodded.

"Go get dressed, do you need help because of your cast?" Alex asked. Toby nodded.

"Okay kiddo, daddy will help you." I told him. Alex picked up Zack.

"I'll help you too, okay squirt?" Alex said and took Toby's hand before leaving the room. I sighed and went into the living room. Whitney was curled up in a ball clutching her pink blanket. Kimberly was watching her with concern.

"Kimmy why don't you go get dressed. I'll watch her until you get back okay?" I told Kimberly. She nodded and went upstairs. I sighed and stroked Whitney's hair. Alex came into the room a few minutes later, Toby and Zachary came in with him dressed and ready with their shoes on. I smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek. Kimberly came back downstairs dressed with her shoes on. Alex and I slipped on our shoes. Then Alex scooped Whitney off the couch and we all loaded up in the van. The ride to the hospital was awful. Whitney was in so much pain. Alex had paged Bailey already to meet us there so when we got there she was waiting with a gurney and a portable ultrasound machine. Meredith took the kids to the hospital day care for us. I held Whitney's hand while Bailey ran an exam and an ultrasound of Whitney's appendix. Bailey rushed Whitney into surgery when she discovered that it had ruptured. I made myself busy with charts so I wouldn't think about the fact that my three year old daughter was under the knife. I'd seen patients die before when I was an intern because we didn't get the Appendix out in time. Alex kept himself busy as well. Addison came over to me while I was in the ER charting.

"Hey I heard about Whitney, have you heard anything since she went in?" Addison asked me. I shook my head. Addison sighed and nodded. Callie came over.

"Hey Addison can I borrow you for a consult?" Callie asked. Addison nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh hey Kallye, how's Whitney?" Callie asked.

"She's still in surgery." I told her. Callie nodded.

"Let me know okay?" She said. I nodded and Callie walked off followed by Addison. I sighed and put my head in my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's View

Three hours later

My pager went off and I went to meet Addison in the Attending's lounge. She was waiting for me with my test results in her hand when I came in.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

"Callie, you are five weeks pregnant." Addison told me. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"So I'm really pregnant again?" I asked rubbing my stomach. Addison nodded. I smiled. "This is awesome, Mark is going to be so excited." I said. Addison smiled.

"I'm glad that this is something you guys want." Addison said and sat down next to me. I nodded.

"Me too. When I first started thinking I was pregnant I was concerned Mark wouldn't want another kid, but this morning he caught me getting sick and I told him I thought I was pregnant he looked so happy." I told her. Addison smiled.

"You should go tell him." Addison told me. I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to go do that right now. Thanks Addie. Hey, how's Jacob?" I asked before I exited the room. Addison smiled.

"He's awesome." She told me. I smiled and left. I found Mark leaning up against the surgical floor's nurse's station. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from before.

"Hey handsome." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned around. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey beautiful." He said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I have something to tell you." I began.

"Yeah?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant Mark." I told him. Mark grinned and pulled me into a kiss.

"That is awesome." He whispered.

Three weeks later

Whitney shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Mommy, when can I go play again?" She asked impatiently.

"When Dr. Bailey gives you the go ahead. But until then you need to stay on the couch and watch TV or color." I told her and sat a plate of chicken nuggets on the TV tray in front of her. Whitney sighed and moved to sit up in front of the tray.

"When I go ba to Dr. Baiwey?" She asked and took a bite of a chicken nugget.

"Tomorrow. Do you want some more juice Whit Whit?" I asked. Whitney nodded.

"Apple pwease momma." Whitney said and handed me her cup. I nodded and went into the kitchen. Alex walked in while I was filing her cup. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe, how are Whitney and Toby today?" He asked.

"Toby's great the arm isn't bothering him at all; he acts like the cast isn't even there at all. Whitney's growing impatient; I hope Dr. Bailey gives her the go ahead tomorrow. I'm dying to get her back to the day care center; I need to cut someone open." I said and put the lid on Whitney's sippy cup. Alex nodded.

"You're super mom, you can make it." Alex encouraged and kissed me on the lips. I smiled, and kissed him back. We started making out and Alex's hands started to make their way up my shirt.

"Momma! Where my juice?" Whitney yelled from the living room. I sighed and pulled away.

"Sorry Alex, super mom's got to go." I said and walked into the living room with Whitney's cup. I sat it down on the TV tray.

"Sorry Whit Whit, mommy got a bit distracted." I said and kissed her forehead. "Everything taste good?" I asked. Whitney nodded and bit into another chicken nugget.

"It yummy." She told me. I smiled.

"Good." I said and walked back into the kitchen. Alex was leaned against the counter reading the paper. He smiled and stopped reading when he saw me.

"Hey sexy." He smirked.

"Alex." I said annoyed. He laughed and put the paper down.

"What do you say you and I finish off where we ended later tonight?" Alex asked. I smiled.

"Sounds awesome." I said. Toby and Kimberly ran into the kitchen and dropped their bags by the door.

"I beat you!" Toby smirked.

"Only because you pushed me." Kimberly whined. I smiled.

"Hey Kimmy cub, how was school?" I asked. Kimberly smiled.

"It was fun! We finished the alphabet! I know all the letters now." Kimberly stated proudly.

"Awesome, high five!" I said holding out my hand for her. She slapped it.

"What about you Toe?" I asked. Toby shrugged.

"It was pretty fun, would be more fun if I could participate at recess." Toby said and picked at the design on his shirt.

"You'll get it off soon Toe fungus." Alex joked. Toby giggled.

"Don't call me that." He said. Alex smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Force of habit, sorry toe fungus." He said.

"Dad." Toby said annoyed. Alex grinned and picked Toby up and threw him over his shoulder. Toby laughed. "Stop it, stop it." Toby said between laughs. Alex smiled and put him down.

"Go do your homework and then I'll take you and Zach Attack to the lake." Alex told Toby. Toby nodded and ran off upstairs. I smiled, Alex was so great with the kids.

"The lake huh?" I asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, kid earned it." Alex told me.

"Still going to be back in time to finish things?" I asked. Alex grinned and nodded.

"Most definitely." He said and kissed me again.

Callie's View

Next day 1 am.

I groaned and finished emptying the contents of last night's dinner from my stomach. Mark sighed and rubbed my back.

"When does the morning sickness end again?" Mark asked.

"Around week thirteen." I told him and leaned back against him. Mark sighed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Cal, that's five more weeks. I hate seeing you like this." Mark said sadly. I groaned and leaned forward to throw up again. Teylon came in.

"Momma are you okay?" He asked. I sighed and leaned back against Mark.

"Yeah Tey, I'm okay." I told him.

"You don't look okay. Is you going to have surgery like Whit?" Teylon asked. Mark laughed.

"No bud, she's okay. Just a little bug. Go back to sleep." Mark told him. Teylon nodded.

"Okay, night momma. Feel better." Teylon said and left the bathroom.

"We have to tell them soon." I said. Mark nodded.

"We will soon." He promised. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm done." I told him. Mark nodded and slowly helped me stand. I sighed and wandered back into the bedroom. I slowly climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Mark sighed and flopped down into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his hands on my stomach. He then rubbed gentle circles on my stomach.

"You know you kind of have a bump already." Mark remarked. I smiled weakly.

"You show more after you've been pregnant a few times." I reminded him. He nodded.

"Right, sorry. I forgot. It's weird, we're like the only couple who hasn't had multiples yet." Mark remarked. I groaned.

"Mark, shut up." I said. Mark laughed.

"Awh come on." He teased.

"I'm not wishing for twins." I said sternly. Mark sighed.

"Fine." He said and continued to rub circles on my stomach. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Four weeks later

Addison's View

Courtney launched herself into a back handspring tuck and stuck it. She smiled and high fived her coach then she ran over to me.

"Mommy I landed it!" Courtney declared proudly. I smiled.

"Good job kiddo." I told her. Courtney smiled and ran back to talk to her coach. How she could flip like that at six years old amazed me. My phone rang and I answered Kallye's call. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. Addison, are you busy?" Kallye asked.

"I'm at Courtney's gymnastics practice. Why? What's up?" I asked.

"I need a consult." Kallye said quietly. I almost dropped the phone.

"Are you late?" I asked.

"Yeah, by two weeks." Kallye told me. I sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Kal, this could be your fifth kid." I told her.

"I can count Addie." Kallye sighed.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. You and Alex can handle this. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll run a blood test. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay, Addison, after this, if I'm pregnant I want you to tie my tubes." Kallye told me.

"Kal, you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." She told me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and hung up. We left gymnastics practice an hour later. We met Derek, Trenton, and Jacob at the local Mexican Restaurant.

"Hey super star." Derek said as Courtney slid into the booth across from Derek. Courtney smiled.

"I stuck all of my tricks today daddy." Courtney told him happily.

"Awesome job kiddo. So are you excited to turn seven in two days?" Derek asked.

"I am!" Trenton blurted. Courtney smiled.

"Me too!" She agreed.

"Food!" Jacob whined. I smiled and fluffed up his hair.

"Hold on buddy." I told him patiently.

"So, anything new?" Derek asked.

"Kallye called me today." I began. Derek nodded and dipped the chip into the salsa.

"Is everything okay?" Derek asked.

"She thinks she's pregnant." I told him. Derek dropped the chip on his shirt.

"Crap." He murmured and tried to clean it up the best he could.

"She said if she's pregnant she wants me to tie her tubes afterwards." I told him. Derek ran his right hand through his hair and nodded.

"This is a big decision." He said finally. I nodded.

"I don't think she's given it enough thought." I told him. Derek nodded.

"Mommy, what are tubes?" Courtney asked looking up from her menu.

"You'll find out when you're older." I told her.

Callie's View

Teylon took a bite of his ice cream. Shelby was licking hers contently.

"So guys, we have something to tell you." Mark began and gripped my hand under the table.

"We are having another baby." I said. Shelby nodded and kept eating her ice cream.

"So I'm going to be a big brother again?" Teylon asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you are, and Shelby is going to be a big sister." I said. Shelby stopped eating her ice cream.

"Is that what you meant by baby?" Shelby asked. I nodded. Shelby smiled. "Cool. When will the baby come?" Shelby asked.

"About eight months, it takes a while for the baby to grow in momma's belly." Mark explained. Shelby nodded.

"So, the baby is in yo tummy momma?" Shelby asked. I nodded.

"Yep." I told her. Shelby nodded.

"That's really weird." Shelby said. I laughed.

"It is pretty weird isn't it?" I said smiling. Mark smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. He moved his hand up to rest on my bump.

April's View

Andrew ran through the house and then slid on his socks across the kitchen.

"Drew, please be careful." I yelled. Andrew shrugged and kept running and then sliding. I rolled my eyes and prayed to God he wouldn't hurt himself. Jackson came into the room. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe. I have to go into the hospital. Sloan paged me on a case." He told me. I nodded.

"You should take Andrew." I begged. Jackson chuckled.

"Don't worry about him Apes. He'll be fine I used to do that all the time when I was a kid." Jackson told me and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. He took a bite out of it and grabbed his coat.

"He's not very coordinated Jackson, he could hurt himself. Please tell him to stop he won't listen to me." I begged. Jackson sighed.

"Fine, I'll take him to work." Jackson said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." I smiled. Jackson rolled his eyes. Andrew came sliding by.

"Andrew please be careful!" I yelled. Next thing I knew Andrew was crashing into the chair. He fell to the ground and the chair fell on him. Andrew immediately grabbed his arm.

"Ow! My arm!" He wailed. Jackson picked the chair up off of him and picked Andrew up. He carried Andrew into the living room and sat him down on the couch. He looked over Andrew's arm.

"April, come look at this." Jackson called. I sighed and sat the bottle of Windex down on the counter. I went over to the couch and looked over Andrew's arm.

"I think it's broken Jackson." I told him. Jackson nodded.

"Me too, I'll take him in for an x-ray." Jackson said.

"Well, how are you going to wait with him in the ER when Sloan paged you on a case?" I asked. Jackson cursed under his breath.

"Well what about the other kids?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Call Meredith, it's her day off." Jackson suggested. I nodded.

"I guess I'll have to." I agreed. Jackson pushed Andrew's dark red hair back.

"Hang tough little man." He told him. Andrew nodded. Then Jackson gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the house. I sighed and picked up the phone to call Meredith.

Kallye's View

Next day

God I couldn't believe that this could be kid number five. I was laying on the exam table waiting on Addison to come back with my labs. I was nervous to say the least. We loved our kids more than anything in this world. But it was hard managing four and now we could be having another kid. I didn't know how we were going to make it through. Addison came back into the room with my results. I sat up.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked nervously. Addison smiled.

"Well Kal, you are indeed pregnant." She told me. I didn't know wither to be excited or scared out of my freaking mind. "Uh, Kal. Breathe." Addison said. I didn't even realize that I hadn't exhaled in a while. "Are you, happy?" Addison asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I told her truthfully. She sat down next to me on the table.

"Hey, I know you, you are incredibly strong. You and Alex can do this, I promise." Addison said wrapping me into a hug. I nodded and placed a hand on my stomach.

"He's got some serious sperm." I joked. Addison laughed.

"I guess so." She joked. I smiled. Callie came into the exam room.

"Oh hey Kallye." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Callie." I smiled back.

"What's up?" Callie asked.

"I'm uh pregnant." I admitted. Callie nodded slowly.

"Wow. That's five kids." Callie said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." I agreed. Callie sighed.

"Well, Mark's obsessed with this pregnancy being twins." Callie said shaking her head. I laughed.

"I pray that it is only one." I told her.

"Thank you." Callie laughed.

"Hey Addison, how far along am I?" I asked.

"About five weeks." Addison told me. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, I think I'll go tell Alex. I will see you guys later." I said and slipped out of the room.

Callie's View

I laid down on the exam table after Kallye left and Addison pulled the ultrasound machine over to the table. I pulled up my scrub top and she squirted the gel onto my already slightly protruding stomach. Addison moved the radar around until she got a good look.

"How is everything?" I asked after I noticed that Addison was looking at it for a longer time than usual.

"Hold on." She said staring intently.

"Addison what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Callie, it looks like you're having twins." She told me. I passed out from shock. When I woke up Addison was fanning me and Kallye was staring at the ultrasound. I sat up slowly.

"I fainted didn't I?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Yep." She laughed. I groaned and rubbed my stomach. It was kind of cramping. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just cramping." I said. Addison nodded and glanced at the ultrasound image. She had frozen it on a clear picture of the twins. Kallye was studying it rather intently.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Kallye turned to look at me.

"I can't tell. I think it's just extra fluid built up around the one twin. But it isn't pressing on anything important it looks like it's breaking up on its own." Kallye told me. I nodded.

"Okay, don't scare me like that." I laughed nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

Kallye's view

Two weeks later

I was awoken again by terrible nausea. I groaned and ran to the toilet. I threw up last night's dinner and then flushed the toilet. I leaned against the bathtub and let myself feel miserable. Alex came in a few minutes later.

"I thought I heard you. Come on back to bed." He said and bent down to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up bridal style. He tucked me into bed and later kissed me on the cheek once he had gotten settled into his side of the bed.

"Morning sickness sucks." I mumbled. Alex rubbed my stomach in soothing circles.

"Calm down baby and let momma sleep." He whispered. I had broken the news to Alex last week and we had told the kids about two days ago. Whitney and Kimberly were so excited. Toby and Zach didn't really care. Kimberly was also incredibly excited to be turning six in a month. I couldn't believe that seven years ago I had been shot while carrying Toby and both of us had survived and that Alex and I had been happily married for six years. In fact today was our six year anniversary. Alex had planned a special dinner at the place where he had proposed to me. We had Callie and Mark watching the kids for us even. I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Alex was no longer beside me. I sat up slowly and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then lifted up my shirt. I examined my stomach and was shocked to find you could already see a bump. I guess after four kids you show early. But I didn't think I'd show this much at seven weeks. I pulled out my phone and called Addison. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Kallye." She answered.

"Hey Addison. When you did the ultrasound are you sure you only saw one embryo?" I asked.

"Pretty sure Kal. But the embryo separates around four weeks, sometimes five so it could have split. Or I could have missed it." Addison explained.

"God I hope not." I moaned.

"Why do you ask?" Addison asked.

"I feel like I'm showing way too much." I told her.

"It's probably just your mind playing with you, how about when you get to the hospital I'll run a quick ultrasound okay?" Addison asked. I nodded.

"Thanks Addie." I smiled.

"Hey Kallye, if it is multiples, I promise you can handle it." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Thanks Addison." I said.

"I'll see you later. Bye." Addison said and hung up.

Addison's view

I hung up with Kallye and rubbed my temples. Derek came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything okay Addie?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Kallye thinks she's pregnant with multiples." I said running a hand through my hair. Derek shook his head.

"Maybe having her tubes tied is a good idea." Derek reasoned. I nodded.

"A very good idea." I agreed. I suddenly felt really nauseas.

"Addison are you okay?" Derek asked. I shook my head and broke free of his grasp. I ran to the bathroom and threw up several times into the toilet. I moaned and pulled myself shakily to my feet. Derek supported me. He felt my forehead.

"Ugh, I feel gross." I complained.

"You aren't running a fever." Derek mused.

"I don't want to go to work." I complained and buried my face into Derek's chest. He stroked my hair.

"Why don't you stay home?" Derek asked. I shook my head.

"No, I told Kallye I'd run an ultrasound." I told him. Derek sighed.

"Wait, Addie are you late?" Derek asked. I stopped for a minute.

"Oh my God. I am." I breathed.

"What is it with you, Kallye, an Callie being pregnant at the same time?" Derek chuckled.

"Derek I'm not exactly a spring chicken. Being older increases the chances of multiples. What if it's twins or triplets. I know I keep telling Kallye she can handle five kids, but I don't even think I can." I said. Derek smiled.

"Addie calm down, we can do this." Derek assured me. I stared into his deep blue eyes. They calmed me down instantly. I nodded and drew in a shaky breath.

"Okay." I agreed.

Kallye's view

I met Addison in the OB exam room. She was trying to take her own blood when I walked in.

"Addison what on earth are you doing?" I asked. She looked up. She looked sick an distressed.

"I think I'm pregnant." Addison told me. I sighed and walked over to her. I took the needle from her and took her blood. I sent it off to the lab and then went and sat down in front of her.

"You look rough." I observed. She nodded.

"I feel rough. Come on let me do your ultrasound and exam." Addison said. I got up and walked over to the exam table. I laid down and pulled my scrub top up. Addison squirted the gel on to my rounded stomach. She rubbed it around.

"Is it twins?" I asked. Addison scanned the screen carefully.

"It's not twins." She told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I laughed.

"Kallye. It's not twins, it's triplets." Addison told me.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Weeks Later

Addison's View

I rolled over in bed and climbed out carefully as not to wake Derek or Jacob. Jacob had been sleeping between us. I hopped into the shower and took a really long one. I pretty much used up all of the hot water. I climbed out of the shower and slowly got dressed. I was nervous because of my age that the pregnancy would be multiples. I had an ultrasound tomorrow, but today was mine and Derek's Anniversary. I smiled and thought back to our wedding day.

Flashback

"Where's my veil?" I asked frantically.

"I thought it was with your dress." Kallye said and started shuffling through things looking for it. Callie walked in holding my veil.

"Kallye, you left this in the car." She said and put it on for me. I smiled and looked myself over in the mirror.

"Addison you look stunning. My brother is really lucky." Kallye told me. Dad came in with Miranda Bailey. She was already in her bridesmaid dress. Dad was in his military uniform. I smiled at him and straightened his medals.

"Addie you look so beautiful and I just saw Courtney and Trenton and they look adorable in their little outfits." He said smiling. Sadly ever since mom had died dad had been twice as happy. Amelia slipped into the room with her bridesmaid dress on.

"They're ready?" She told me. Kallye took a deep breath and led us to the doors that led to the outside. The music started outside and Kallye led the bridesmaids out. Dad and I remained inside. Derek and I were having our wedding on the lake front overlooking the ferries with Mt. Saint Helens in the background. The music switched and dad led me down the aisle. Derek was staring dead at me. I smiled back at him. Derek's mother was sitting in the front row with Courtney and Trenton. They were actually being quiet so far. I reached the altar and dad gave me away. Then I took my place in front of Derek. I wasn't really listening until Derek began his vows.

"Addison, I lost you once but I vow it will never happen again. Today I promise that through the pain and the arguments you will always be mine. I have chased you through time and I will continue to do that until the end of time. I will never stop fighting for you. Addison Montgomery I will follow you to the end of the Earth, to the end of time." Derek said. I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I cleared my throat and began my vows.

"Derek Shepherd today I become your wife and you become my husband. This time it's for life. I should have never let you go, now I promise I will never let you go. We will tackle every obstacle together. I will never leave you. We are in this together. I will always be by your side." I told him. Derek smiled.

"May I have the rings?" The minister asked. Kallye smiled and handed him the rings. "Do you Derek Shepherd take Addison Montgomery to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked Derek.

"I do." Derek said and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Do you Addison Montgomery take Derek Shepherd to be your lawful wedded husband?" The minister asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I do." I said and slid the ring on Derek's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister told us. Derek smiled and kissed me. When we pulled away everyone clapped. Derek grinned and we ran back down the aisle.

End Flashback

I went into the kitchen and started on a pot of coffee. Derek came into the room a few minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Happy Anniversary babe." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around to kiss him. He rubbed my stomach. "Any morning sickness this morning?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not this morning." I told him.

"That's good." Derek smiled. I poured myself a cup of coffee. Derek frowned.

"Don't look at me like that. I can have decaf coffee." I told him and sipped the coffee. Derek rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Kallye's View

I groaned and sat up in bed. The nausea was three times as bad with triplets. I ran to the bathroom and got down in front of the toilet just in time to throw up last night's dinner. Then I pulled myself onto my feet and went to get a shower. I pulled off my shirt and examined my growing belly. Alex and I were going to have seven kids. Alex was looking into buying a bigger house. We were definitely going to need it. Addison was concerned because of her age that she would be stuck with twins again. I assured her that if I could handle triplets plus the four kids I already had then she could handle it too. Alex came into the bathroom while I was getting dressed after my shower. He kissed me lightly on the cheek and then kissed my bump.

"Morning babies, morning beautiful." He said and pulled his shirt.

"Morning handsome." I told him and kissed him passionately. He took my shirt off. I ended up taking another shower but not for the same reason as before. After I got dressed and dried my hair I went to wake up the kids. I went to wake up Toby first. He yawned and stretched.

"Morning mommy." He said. I smiled.

"Good morning Tob." Get ready for school." I told him and left his room. I went to wake up Kimberly next. She was buried under her owl covers. I smiled and pulled the covers back. She groaned and pulled them back up.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Kimberly Ann Karev get up." I told her firmly. She huffed and opened her eyes. Then she sat up and rubbed them sleepily. "Your clothes are on your dresser, brush your teeth and then I will do your hair okay?" I asked. Kimberly nodded. I smiled and left the room. Eventually I got everyone down to the kitchen and eating breakfast. I sighed and plopped down in a chair. I was nowhere near ready to have seven kids.

Callie's View

I met Addison in an exam room on the maternity floor. Mark had a facial reconstruction today and couldn't come with me but he wanted me to find out the sexes if possible. I got to the room a few minutes late. Addison was looking at an ultrasound of three babies in their mother's womb. I wondered who's it was and why she was showing so much interest in the triplets. The door clicked shut behind me and she looked up. She smiled when she saw it was me.

"Who has triplets?" I asked.

"Kallye and me actually. This scan is mine though." Addison told me.

"Oh wow. When did you find out?" I asked.

"Five minutes ago." She told me and x-ed out of the image. "Come on lay down. Do you want to know the sex?" She asked and squirted the gel onto my stomach. She moved the wand around until two strong heartbeats could be heard.

"Do they look good?" I asked.

"Two very healthy babies. A boy and a girl." Addison told me smiling. I smiled. I couldn't wait until they were here. Of course they still had a ton of growing left to do. I didn't want them to come now. They probably wouldn't make it. Take that back. I know they wouldn't make it at sixteen weeks. Addison ran labs and several other tests. They all came back good. Afterwards I met Mark for lunch. He joined me at the lunch table when I was halfway through my ham and salsa sub.

"Cal what on Earth are you eating?" Mark asked.

"It's a salsa and ham sub. Don't judge, they make me crave the weirdest things." I said. Mark chuckled.

"So what are they?" He asked.

"Boy and a girl." I told him smiling. He grinned.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded.

April's View

Jackson met me in the cafeteria with Lucas. We liked to take Lucas out of day care for lunch every day. The triplets were in Kindergarden. Lucas was enjoying a happy meal from McDonald's, while Jackson indulged in a Big Mac. I smiled and sat down next to Lucas. Jackson handed me a McDonald's salad. I smiled and started to eat.

"How's day care Luke?" I asked.

"Good mommy." He said with his mouth full of French fries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Lucas." I scolded. Lucas swallowed.

"Yes mommy." He said, his mouth wasn't full this time.

"That's better." I told him.

"Andrew's appointment is at two right?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, I'll take him." I told him. Jackson nodded.

"And I'll pick up the rest of the kids from school when I get off." Jackson said. Lucas dunked a fry in Jackson's mustard and took a bite. He had never tried mustard before. Jackson and I were lost in conversation when we heard Lucas start wheezing. He was having an allergic reaction. We got him to the ER as fast as we could and Alex gave him a shot of steroids and put him on oxygen because his airway had started to close and was in the process of slowly reopening with the help of the steroids. After a while with the help of some medication Lucas fell asleep. Alex came into his room a few minutes later.

"He's highly allergic to mustard Apes." Alex told me. I nodded. "Jackson told me to tell you to go ahead and take Andrew to his appointment and the drop him off in his office and he'll take care of all the kids tonight so you can stay with Lucas, because we do need to keep him over night." Alex explained. I nodded. I kissed Lucas on the forehead and he shifted in his sleep. Then I left the room. I picked up Andrew from Kindergarden and took him to his orthopedic doctor. He'd been in a cast for four weeks now and he was beyond ready to get it off. Even if it was still healing on track he had at least two more weeks in it. Once we got to the doctor's office Andrew pitched a fit. I finally resorted to bribing him with ice cream and he finally went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Weeks Later

Kallye's View

Right now I just felt fat. Like really fat. Alex told me I looked beautiful, but I just felt fat. I wasn't really round yet, but it was obvious I had out on some weight. Alex wrapped his arms around me while I was making breakfast. He rubbed my stomach.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"I'm fat Alex." I told him.

"No. Kallye. You are so beautiful. I mean it. Your stomach is round and everyone knows you're pregnant." Alex told me looking me dead in the eyes. I sighed and collapsed into his arms sobbing. He held me close and rubbed gentle circles. "Hey shh, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What if we can't do this?" I asked. Alex sighed and held me even closer.

"We can do this babe. I promise. We'll make it work we always do." He assured me. Toby appeared in the kitchen.

"Dad, is mommy okay?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah kiddo, she's just tired." Alex told him.

"Go watch cartoons, breakfast will be ready in a minute." I told him and pulled away from Alex. Toby nodded.

"I know I said I wasn't excited about the baby, but I really am." Toby told me. I smiled.

"Toby, there are three babies." I told him. We hadn't told the kids I was having triplets yet. Toby grinned.

"I'm going to be the big brother or six other kids?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"That's really cool." He grinned.

"Don't tell your brothers and sisters yet okay?" Alex told him. Toby nodded.

"You know what kiddo, how about we go get McDonald's this morning? Go get everybody ready. Alex help him. I have to do something." I told him. Toby nodded and ran off upstairs. Alex kissed me and then followed him. I sighed and picked up the phone to call my mother. She answered on the third ring.

"Kallye! How's my grandchildren?" She asked.

"Good. Mom I have some news." I began.

"Go on." She said.

"I'm pregnant, with triplets." I told her.

"Oh my, congratulations. How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"Eleven weeks." I told her.

"So you're almost out of the first trimester, that's great." Mom told me.

"I don't know what to do. I don't think I can handle three babies plus the four kids I already have." I said breaking down again.

"Oh honey, I promise you can do this. I will help you for as long as you need." She told me. I sniffed and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks mom." I said smiling.

Derek's View

I loaded Trenton and Courtney up into the car and drove off toward their school.

"Dad?" Trenton asked. I looked away from the road for a second and a car slammed into Trenton's side. My head hit the window and I heard Courtney scream as everything went black. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. Addison was staring at me.

"Hey Der." She said whipping her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car wreck, you had a severe concussion." She told me.

"What about Trenton and Courtney?" I asked.

"Trenton is paralyzed, waist down. There's no cure, his spine was too damaged." Addison told me crying. I unhooked my IV and went over to her. I sat down on the cot and held her.

"Oh Addie, I'm so sorry it's all my fault." I told her as I myself started crying.

Kallye's View

I walked into Derek's room and found him and Addison asleep in his hospital bed. I gently shook Addison awake. She shifted uncomfortably and sat up.

"Courtney's awake." I told her. Addison nodded and climbed out of Derek's bed. She followed me to Courtney and Trenton's room. Trenton had been awake the whole time. He had never lost consciousness. Courtney had a panic attack and collapsed, but later we had learned she had broken some ribs that were puncturing her lung. Cristina had fixed them and Courtney hadn't woken up from the anesthesia until now. Trenton's green wheelchair sat beside his bed. He was having a hard time learning to do things without using his legs. Right now he was playing on his ds. Courtney was half asleep still because her pain medication is so strong.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Addison asked.

"Tired." Courtney complained. Addison nodded.

"Aunt Kallye, can you help me? I have to pee." Trenton asked. I nodded and helped Trenton into his wheelchair. I had to make sure he didn't fall over while he used the bathroom. Then I helped him back into his bed. You could tell he was frustrated. My pager went off, Alex was paging me 911 to the ER. I ran to the ER only to find Kimberly being wheeled in on a gurney. She was unconscious and I swear my heart stopped when I saw her. Alex wrapped me in a hug and held me back as I desperately tried to get to Kimberly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"She collapsed at school. She appears to be in a coma." Alex said. My heart skipped a beat.

"No! Not my baby girl. Alex what if she doesn't make it? Oh God, she has to make it." I sobbed. Alex held me tight.

"She's going to be okay, calm down. You stress too much and you'll miscarry." Alex warned getting me to sit down. "Someone page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd!" Alex yelled noticing what I was feeling, I was having a bad panic attack.

Two hours later

I was laying on a bed in the orthopedic floor's on call room. Addison had ordered me to relax and get tons of rest. Turns out Kimberly had type 1 diabetes and her blood sugar had crashed at school sending her into a diabetic coma. She had woken up an hour ago. Alex was watching her while I rested. So much had happened today it was only six in the afternoon. Which meant that a lot could still happen. Kimberly had been diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes and Trenton was paralyzed. I was so exhausted, everyone was. I finally drifted off to sleep.

Enter Dream

Alex stood in a graveyard with six kids. They were staring at a grave site. Actually two grave sites. Toby looked about ten years old. He was a cute kid, his hair had turned a dark brown color and he was tall for his age. Kimberly was about nine, she was crying. Tears flowed out of her blue eyes and cascaded down her freckled face. Whitney and Zachary were seven. Whitney looked so much like me. She stared at the grave intently like she could will the person to come back to life. Zachary's eyes remained fixed on his shoes. Two boys about four stood glued to Alex's side. They were adorable. I wondered where I was. Alex knelt down in front of one grave and placed a red rose on the grave.

"Kallye, God how I wish you were here, and our daughter too. She never even lived. She never got a name." Alex said tears streaming down his face.

End Dream

I woke up crying hysterically. Alex had shaken me awake. I sat up and wrapped him into a hug.

"Woah, Kal what's wrong?" He asked.

"I died. I died and so did one of the triplets." I said sobbing into his scrub top.

"Hey, shh. That's not going to happen, I promise." Alex soothed. He held me until I finished crying. Then he laid with me until I got paged to the ER.

Meredith's View

Trey met me in the on call room.

"Did you page me here?" He asked. I nodded. "Booty call?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. Trey grinned. He pulled off his shirt and kissed me. Afterwards I laid next to him and just ran my hand across his abs. He smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you're mine." I whispered. Trey kissed me.

"Me too." He whispered back. I smiled. Trey was amazing in every way. He was amazing with Cole and Natalie. He was my world, my everything. At the end of the day I picked Cole and Natalie up from day care. Cole looked a lot like Trey. He was really quiet and didn't talk much unless Trey got him talking about Star Wars. Natalie was at the stage in life where she just liked to observe everything around her. Her hair was insanely curly, I loved her hair though it made her twice as cute. Lexie and Eli lived next door, and Matthew was just adorable. He had just started walking so he was always on the go. Trey had started talking about having more kids I was a little afraid of the idea. I liked our family the way it was, just the four of us. I figured he was only thinking about it because Callie, Addison, and Kallye were all pregnant. I decided to stop taking my birth control pills and if it happened, it happened.


	11. The Risks are High

Three Weeks Later

Callie's View

I shifted uncomfortably in bed and pulled my body pillow in closer. It was three in the morning and the twins were fighting. Mark was fast asleep but I couldn't catch a wink of sleep. Mark and I were still arguing about what to name the boy. I feared we'd never figure it out. For now we had decided to cease fire and just wait until we hold him to name him. Which was kind of driving me nuts. I liked to plan ahead. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning I gave up and wandered into what is going to be the Twin's room. It was in the process of being painted. We'd decided to paint the walls like the sky. The clouds were already painted and now we were just painting the sky blue. Teylon was growing impatient, he wanted to meet the twins now. Shelby wasn't really impatient but she was excited. Both of them liked to kiss my belly and tell them goodnight and good morning. Mark would rub my belly and talk to the twins when he thought I was asleep. I sat down in the rocking chair and just looked around at all the stuff we had pushed away from the walls so we could paint. Two cribs, one with pink bedding and the other with blue sat in the far corner. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

Enter Dream

Shelby did a backflip off the diving board and entered the water in a perfect dive. She was 16 now. Teylon was playing catch with his little brother. Teylon was 18 and the twins were 12. Cloey was watching Shelby dive with interest and Mark was flipping hamburgers. I was on the phone with someone.

"Cal, Wyatt is throwing up, I can't make it." Kallye told me.

"Oh no, okay well I hope that no one else gets sick." I told her sympathetically. Addison entered the back yard with her kids and Derek in tow. "Addison is here, I have to go but I'll call in to check on you guys later." I told Kallye.

"Okay, bye Cal." She said and hung up. Addison came over and sat down next to me.

"Who was that? Where's Kallye?" She asked

"That was Kallye, they aren't coming Wyatt is throwing up." I told her. Trenton wheeled himself over to us.

"Mom can I get in?" He asked Addison hopefully.

"Yes, but be extra careful, just because therapy has given you some feeling back does not mean you can swim well." Addison warned. He nodded and put his wheelchair in lock position. He pulled off his shirt and slid into the was eighteen and pretty ripped. He was going off to college next month and Addison was a nervous wreck. Addison sat down on a chair next to me.

"So Wyatt's sick?" She asked. I nodded.

"Apparently. She sounded really stressed." I told her. Addison nodded.

"That boy cannot stay healthy." Addison noted. I nodded.

End Dream

Mark shook me gently awake.

"Cal. It's time to get ready for work." He told me. I stretched and groaned.

"Seriously?" I asked. Mark laughed.

"Seriously. What were you doing in here?" He asked. I sighed and stood up.

"I couldn't sleep." I admitted. Mark sighed.

"I'm sorry babe. It'll be over soon." He said and kissed my forehead.

Two Weeks Later

Kallye's View

I shifted uncomfortably on the exam table. I hated how I felt so fat. Addison was taking my blood and checking all the necessary things.

"Almost done Kal." She promised. Alex was holding my hand.

"Can we find out the sexes today?" Alex asked, Addison nodded.

"If they cooperate." Addison told him.

"Well, I hope they do." Alex told her. I still had a long way to go which meant I was going to feel even fatter. Addison finished everything a few minutes later. Then she scooted the ultrasound machiene closer and squirted the gel onto my exposed bump. Alex's grip on my hand tightened. Addison smiled.

"Well, baby B is a boy, baby C is a girl, and if baby A would just turn the right way for me. Let's see, there we go, hi buddy. Looks like Baby A is another boy. Congratulations guys." Addison told us. Alex grinned.

"Two boys, I guess we have more influence in the house now." Alex smirked. I rolled my eyes as Addison handed me a paper towel to clean the gel off my stomach with. Alex's pager went off. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and left.

"Kal, are you okay?" Addison asked.

"I hate how fat I feel. Sometimes I wish I had lost one of them. How completely awful is that?" I sobbed. Addison handed me a tissue.

"Oh Kal, we all struggle sometimes, but let me assure you, there is nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman. Being pregnant with triplets just makes you three times as beautiful." Addison told me. I smiled.

"Promise?" I asked. Addison smiled.

"Promise," She assured me. "Do you have any names you like?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I like Wyatt or Henry." I told her. She smiled.

"I like Sebastian." She mused.

"If one of yours is a boy you should name him Sebastian." I told her.

"I like that, Sebastian Shepherd. It fits well." She said. I smiled.

"Wyatt Karev, what do you think about that?" I asked.

"I love that. I hope our husbands agree to the names. What about the girl? Any ideas?" She asked.

"I kinda like Alexa." I admitted.

"Alex probably would think it was too much like a junior." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Maybe as a middle name?" Addison asked. I nodded that was a good idea.

"What is the chance of developing gestational diabetes? Since I had it with the twins?" I asked. Addison ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to lie, this is an extremely high risk pregnancy. Even more high risk than mine. You've had previous pregnancies with preeclampsia, gestational diabetes and you're carrying triplets." Addison told me. I nodded. She was right, the only pleasant pregnancy I had had was with Kimberly.

"So what are the chances? Give me a number." I told her.

"About 40%." Addison admitted.

**So whatcha think of the chapter? Drop a review and let me know. Reviews mean so much to me. I know this chapter was a little short, next chapter will be a lot longer. I've got a lot planned for it. As always I am open to suggestions! REVIEW **


	12. False Heart Attack

**Here you go guys! New chapter!**

One Week Later

"What do you mean you decided to name one of the boys Wyatt?" Alex asked. "Don't I get a say?" He asked starting to get angry.

"Well I figured since I'm the one pushing them out I had the right to pick one name without your consent." I shot back. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but no more baby name parties with Addison. We decide the rest of the names together." He told me.

"Whatever cranky pants." I teased. Alex smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Kallye." He said. I grinned.

"I love you too goob." I joked and kissed him back. Toby came running through the living room. Alex scooped up Toby as he ran past. Toby shrieked with joy as Alex lifted him up upside down and tickled him.

"Momma make him stop." Toby giggled. I shook my head and started tickling him too. Toby couldn't contain his laughter no matter how hard he tried. My stomach took a nasty turn and I immediately stopped tickling Toby. Alex frowned worriedly. He put Toby down.

"Go wake up your brother and sisters." Alex told Toby. Toby nodded and ran off. "Kal, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I feel sick." I told him. Alex felt my forehead.

"Holy crap. Kallye you are burning up." He told me worriedly. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Alex." I said shakily, and collapsed into his arms.

Addison's View

"Everything looks great Callie. Cloey is a little smaller but that's okay." I told Callie. She smiled. My phone rang and I answered Alex's call.

"Addison, Kallye she collapsed. She collapsed in my arms. She's running a high fever her blood sugar is low, rapid pulse, high blood pressure." Alex rambled.

"Alex calm down, take deep breaths. Have you called an ambulance?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're on the way to the hospital. I left the kids with Mer and Trey. Addison what about the babies?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Calm down. I'll meet you in the ER." I told him and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

"Kallye collapsed." I told her and ran off to the ER. I got there as they were unloading Kallye. Alex was distressed so Callie took him to the waiting room while I began on Kallye. They had her on oxygen with an IV of fluids already. I was checking on the babies when she woke up.

"Addison?" she coughed.

"Hey Kal." I smiled.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"We're waiting on blood test results. We also ran an EKG and a CT." I told her.

"How are my babies?" She asked.

"They look good. Are you experiencing any pain?" I asked. She nodded.

"My stomach, lower abdomen." She told me. I instantly thought Appendicitis. Bailey came in with Kallye's test results.

"Kallye we need to take you Appendix out now." Bailey told her. Kallye nodded. I had to stand in on the surgery to make sure the babies stayed stable. Alex had calmed down once he found out all we had to do was an Appendectomy. It had been incredibly scary for all of us. Being a high risk pregnancy we all instantly thought the worst. Instead of this being an out-patient surgery we decided to keep her overnight. After my shift I went and sat with her. She was asleep. I sat down in a chair at the foot of her bed and soon fell asleep myself.

Enter Dream

Jacob was fast asleep in a hospital bed. He had wires and IV's galore. I sat in a chair at the foot of his bed. He was about four years old now. He looked weak and sickly. His cheeks were flushed from his fever. His hair stuck up in weird places. The oxygen mask fogged up with each breath. Derek came in with Sebastian on his hip. The triplets were one and a half now.

"Momma." He giggled.

"Hey Seb." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Home?" Sebastian asked.

"Not tonight buddy. It's daddy's turn." I told him and kissed his forehead.

"Both!" Sebastian demanded.

"Momma has to stay with Jacob." Derek told him.

"Jacob home too!" Sebastian argued.

"Seb, Jacob is really sick. He needs to stay here." Derek explained. Trenton wheeled in with Jocelyn on his lap. Her fire red hair was pulled into pigtails and her big blue eyes sparkled when she smiled.

"Where are Courtney and Ellie?" I asked.

"At the vending machine." Trenton said and flicked one of Jocelyn's pigtails. She smiled.

"Momma home?" Jocelyn asked. I shook my head and she frowned. Jacob coughed and sat up in bed. I sprang up and kept the oxygen mask from falling off.

"Derek take them home, I'll call you later." I told him. He nodded. I gave each kid a kiss on the cheek before they left. Jacob lay in bed wheezing. He needed a lung transplant soon.

"Mom." He panted.

"Yeah bud?" I asked.

"Am. I. Going. To. Die?" He asked wheezing between each word.

"Oh baby. We'll get you a lung. Promise." I told him. He coughed. Alex came in with Jacob's chart.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Alex asked. Jacob coughed and wheezed.

"Awful. Uncle Alex when will you have my lung?" Jacob asked.

"Soon bud." He said and checked his vitals. Then he smiled at me and left. I followed him.

"Alex what's the timeline? How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Two weeks." Alex told me.

End Dream

I woke up sweating. Kallye was watching me with concern.

"Addison are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Bad." She replied. I stood up and checked her vitals.

"You're running a fever." I observed. I checked her incision which was infected. I ordered a round of antibiotics stat. Kallye wouldn't be going home anytime soon.

**Drop a review and let me know what you think! (:**


	13. A Bad Feeling

Seven Weeks Later

Callie's View

I flipped the chart closed and handed it to the nurse. I was 31 weeks pregnant and tired all the time. Addison had suggested I go on leave until the twins arrived but I assured her I was okay. Kallye and Addison were bigger than I was, but an extra baby was going to do that to you. I found Kallye asleep on the couch in the Attending's lounge, one arm covered her eyes and the other was resting on her large stomach. I smiled and poured myself a cup of coffee. Kallye shifted in her sleep and moaned softly. Pregnancy really looked good on Kallye. She seriously glowed, it just really enhanced her beauty. Mark told me it looked good on me, but it really worked for her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded.

"All the time." She confessed.

"Same here, I suppose you feel just as bad as I do." I reasoned and took a long sip of my coffee. Kallye put a hand to her stomach and grimaced.

"They've been kicking the crap out of me all day." She complained.

"It's too cramped for mine to fight anymore." I smirked.

"Lucky." She moaned. "I can hardly work anymore, they're always fighting." She told me.

"Even the girl?" I asked. She shook her head.

"She hardly ever fights, poor kid." Kallye joked. I smiled. I felt a light contraction, which wasn't good. Most twins aren't born for another five weeks. Kallye and I talked for a while, during which time I had four more contractions. The last was rather painful. Kallye noticed me tense up. "Callie are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm having contractions." I told her. She instantly paged Addison.

"How far apart are they?" She asked.

"About eight minutes." I answered.

Two hours later

I flicked through the channels lazily. I was only four centimeters dilated, which meant It'd be a while yet. That didn't mean the contractions didn't still hurt though, because they did. They hurt a lot, worse than they had with Shelby or Teylon. I suppose that could be credited to the fact that this time I was pushing out twins, but Addison told me that was highly unlikely. Mark was making arrangements for the kids to stay at Meredith's for the night, so I was alone at the moment. I gave up on the television and tried to fall asleep. I ended up just staring at the ceiling. Eventually someone came into the room. I peeled my eyes away from counting the tiles on the ceiling to see who it was. Addison was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Callie, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Bored, tired, and ready to see my kids." I told her. Addison smiled.

"Well, you're still only four centimeters dilated. As soon as your water breaks things will go faster." Addison promised me and updated my chart.

"Can I get up and walk around?" I asked. Addison laughed.

"Of course, why don't we walk down to the cafeteria? I'm starving." She suggested.

"Not in a hospital gown. What about getting me some scrubs?" I asked. Addison laughed and pulled some Nurse's scrubs out of a cupboard.

"This is the best I can do." She said and tossed them on to my lap. I went into the bathroom to change.

Meredith's View

I flushed the toilet and pulled myself to my feet. I washed my face and hands before leaving the bathroom. The hospital seemed unnaturally quiet. Trey smiled and made his way over to me. He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Hey babe." Trey smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It's just unnaturally quiet. I have a feeling." I told him.

"A feeling?" He asked.

"A feeling that something bad is going to happen." I said. Almost as soon as I said the words I was thrown off my feet. I landed on my back a few feet back from where I had been standing. I sat up and looked around. Sounds were muffled and I realized my ear was bleeding. Trey was laying on the ground a few feet from me. For a minute I thought he was dead, but then I saw his chest rise and fall in a perfect breathing rhythm. It took me a minute to realize the hospital had been bombed.


	14. Everyone's Down

Alex's View

I picked myself up off the ground and looked around. My eyes swept across the room accessing the damage. It was like seeing a flashback of the earthquake. I instantly thought of Kallye. She was 24 weeks pregnant with triplets. Derek pulled a piece of rubble off himself and wiggled out. His hand was severely damaged.

"God. Oh God that hurts." He yelped. I ran over to help him. I bandaged his hand and then helped him to his feet.

"Have you seen Kallye?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"Not since yesterday, have you seen Addison?" He asked.

"She and Callie were headed towards the cafeteria." I told him. He nodded and ran off in that direction. I decided Kallye was probably on the ortho floor so I headed that way. I found her unconscious by the Nurse's station. The nurse who had been sitting behind the desk was laying on the floor dead. It was obvious, she was soaked in blood. I checked Kallye for a pulse and found a faint one. I called 911 immediately.

"Come on Kal. Don't you dare die on me." I pleaded.

Callie's View

I groaned and tried to push the piece of wood off of me. Addison crawled over to me. Her head was bleeding. She tried to pull the wood off me but couldn't.

"Addison, my water broke." I said suddenly feeling wet. Addison glanced down.

"Yes it did. Damn." She said. A contraction rocked through my body and I cried out.

"Oh God. That one hurt." I complained. Addison glanced around.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She told me and got up. I groaned as another contraction hit. They were coming too fast, the contractions were two close together. Addison returned with a box of latex gloves, some sheets, oxygen, and an IV kit. "I'm going to check your dilation." She told me and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Addison they're four minutes apart." I told her.

"Callie, you're eight centimeters dilated." Addison told me. Suddenly Derek appeared next to Addison. He pulled the wood off my arm. My arm was definitely broken, Derek knelt down next to me and splinted it. His own hand was wrapped tightly in a bloody bandage.

"How far along is she?" Derek asked.

"Eight centimeters. Can you start and IV of morphine? It's the best thing I could find and she's going to need all the pain killers she can get." Addison asked. Derek nodded. Another contraction hit and I balled my hands into fists at the pain.

"I can't do this." I complained as Derek pushed the needle into my arm.

"Yes you can. Derek call and ambulance, I don't think we will get rescued before she has to deliver but they need to know someone needs immediate care up here." Addison told Derek. He nodded.

"Derek, call mark." I pleaded. Derek nodded.

"I'll call him after I call 911." He told me. I nodded. Another contraction hit, this one I couldn't help but scream. Addison held my hand through it.

"I cant do this without Mark. Cant you stop the contractions?" I pleaded. Addison shook her head.

"It's too late." She told me. Derek hung up with 911 and called Mark. Addison checked my dilation a few minutes later when it felt like my contractions were right on top of each other.

"Callie you have to push now." Addison told me. Derek offered me his unwrapped hand. I took it and pushed. My body rocked with pain. "Good job Callie. Keep going." Addison encouraged. I groaned and pushed again.

"You're doing great Callie." Derek encouraged.

"It hurts, I can't do this." I cried.

"Come on Callie, I can see a head." Addison told me. I groaned and pushed.

"Mark, I need Mark." I panted.

"Come on Cal." Addison encouraged. Before I could push again, Mark was there holding my hand. He smiled at me.

"Come on Cal." He encouraged kissing me on the forehead. I pushed with everything I had. A cry rang out. Addison smiled.

"And it's a boy." She announced. Mark cut the cord and Derek started cleaning our new boy up. "Alright Callie, one more." Addison told me.

"You can do it babe." Mark encouraged.

"Mark it hurts." I cried. Mark wiped a tear from my eye.

"I know babe, but you can do this." He told me staring straight into my eyes. I nodded.

"Alright Callie, you need to push." Addison told me.

April's View

I moaned and opened my eyes. The world around me had crumbled. I felt my head with my hand, it was wet. I glanced at my hand, I was bleeding. My mind wandered instantly to the kids. Lucas, Jacob, Zachary, Whitney, Natalie, Elizabeth, and Matthew were all in the hospital daycare. I spotted Meredith across the room. She was holding pressure to a wound in Trey's abdomen. I went over to help her. Trey was unconscious.

"April, go find the kids." Meredith told me. Her ear was bleeding heavily.

"Let me look at your ear first." I told her. She nodded. I looked over her ear. The ear drum was damaged. She could be deaf in that ear. "Meredith can you hear well?" I asked.

"It's fuzzy." She admitted.

"The blast damaged your ear drum." I told her.

"Fantastic, so I could be deaf in one ear." She groaned. I did the best I could to stop the bleeding in her ear and then I went in search of the kids. I found the daycare center to be empty and almost completely untouched. The workers had already gotten the kids out. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down for a minute. I didn't plan on passing out but I did.

Enter Dream

Jackson shook me awake.

"Babe, get up." He told me. I groaned and stretched. I suddenly realized I was pregnant, like heavily pregnant.

"No let me sleep." I moaned. The baby inside me kicked as if to tell me to get my lazy butt up. I sighed.

"Come on Apes, we have an appointment with Addison today." Jackson reminded me. I groaned and pulled the covers back. I climbed out of bed and went to get a shower. Eventually we got to the hospital and up to the maternity ward. Addison was waiting for me. I laid down on the table and she ran an ultrasound. There were two fully developed girls inside my uterus.

"Okay April, well you are officially two weeks overdue. If labor doesn't start in a week we'll induce labor on the 23rd. I'd also like to take you off bed rest, hopefully this will bring labor." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Okay so you want me to go back to work?" I clarified. Addison nodded.

"Yes, I know that no one in this hospital had ever been overdue before, but working will help induce labor. Did you two pick names?" Addison asked.

"Sydney Raye and Tace Danielle." Jackson nodded.

"How cute." Addison smiled.

"How are the triplets?" I asked.

"Good. Sebastian follows Trenton around everywhere. It's adorable. Courtney loves Ellie. Jocelyn's pretty quiet." Addison told me smiling.

"How's Kallye recovering from her surgery?" Jackson asked.

"She's in a lot of pain and today's the anniversary of Aubree's death, so it's a hard day for her." Addison told us.

"But Wyatt and Benjamin turn one in two weeks, so that's good." Jackson said trying to bring in a bright side.

End Dream

I woke up in a hospital room. Jackson was starring at me. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Hey Apes, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Headache." I told him.

"Yeah, well you have a pretty bad concussion." Jackson told me.

"How are the kids?" I asked.

"Good, Whitney has a broken arm, Jacob has a broken foot, and Matthew broke his elbow." Jackson told me. I nodded.

"Thank God they're all okay." I said.


	15. Awakening

Addison's View

Once we got Callie and the twins to Seattle Presbyterian, I rushed to meet Alex and Kallye in the ER. Kallye was unconscious and having contractions. Alex was beside himself.

"Addison what's wrong with her? Addison she's only twenty four weeks, the babies aren't viable." Alex said while I was trying to find fetal heart beats.

"Someone get him out of here." I ordered.

"No way! I'm not leaving. Those are my kids, that's my wife." Alex said fighting the nurse.

"Alex don't make me call security." I threatened as two fetal heart beats filled the room. I couldn't find the girl's heartbeat. Alex reluctantly left without a further fight.

"I need to fix her heart now." Cristina told me. I nodded.

"I need to deliver the girl." I decided. I wasn't sure if she was even alive anymore.

"OR 3 is prepped and ready." A Seattle Presbyterian nurse told us. Cristina nodded to me and we pushed Kallye out of the trauma room, through the ER and to the elevator. Kallye coded twice before I even got the girl out. The girl was hardly breathing and so tiny. I handed her to Seattle Presbyterian's head of Pediatrics and then went to close Kallye up. Cristina was still working diligently on her heart. I made sure the two boys were stable before closing Kallye, then I helped the head of Peds with the girl. About an hour later we had the girl stable and on a vent. She was critical though, and we doubted she would make it. Kallye was in critical condition in the CCU. Carolyn had flown in immediately when she heard about the bombing and was currently glued to Kallye's side. Alex was attached the girl's side. I sighed and found an on call room to crash in.

Two Weeks Later

Callie's View

Mark rocked Cloey gently in his arms. She was beautiful. Mark claimed she was the spitting image of me, but I was convinced she had Mark's nose. Kyson Daniel Sloan was still at the hospital being monitored. He had been born with fluid in his lungs. Addison had put a shunt in to drain the fluid and he'd been doing great ever since. However, he was under observation to make sure he continued to breathe okay, and to make sure that his lungs didn't fill with fluid again. Kallye was still unconscious in the CCU, and the girl Alex had started to call Aubree was hanging on by a thread. Their kids had been spending two nights at our house and two nights at Addison and Derek's. Alex had been furious with Addison for almost an entire week for delivering Aubree so early. It took Addison explaining about ten times that it was what was best for Kallye and the other babies, for Alex to forgive her. Kallye was in a medically induced coma to give her body time to heal. Alex and Carolyn hadn't left the hospital in two weeks, they both refused. Whitney wandered into the nursery, her left arm was wrapped in a light blue cast.

"Pretty." Whitney said pointing to Cloey. I smiled.

"Very pretty." Mark agreed gesturing for Whitney to come closer. Whitney slowly approached Mark and Cloey.

"Tiny." She said after Mark had knelt down to give her a better look at Cloey. Mark nodded. Only Toby knew about Aubree, and it broke my heart to think the Aubree was even tinier than Cloey. Apart from Kallye and Trey pretty much everyone got out of the bombing with only minor injuries. Derek's hand was crushed, my shoulder was dislocated and my radius broken, Kallye was in the CCU recovering from a tear in her heart, Trey was in the ICU recovering from a tear in his liver. Honestly I considered us very lucky.

Addison's View

Jacob came in hobbling, he hated his cast. It was really pitiful and heart breaking to see my baby boy's foot in a bulky green cast.

"Momma cast off." Jacob pleaded. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry baby. Not yet." I told him. Jacob whined.

"It hurts." He complained and plopped down on the couch with me. He put his head on my arm and snuggled in close. Derek came in a few minutes later, his hand was still in a bulky plaster cast to allow room for swelling.

"I hate not being able to operate." Derek sighed.

"I need to go in soon and check on Kallye, Aubree, and Kyson." I told him. He nodded.

"Kallye's kids are coming tonight too." Derek reminded me. I nodded. One of the babies kicked.

"Derek come feel." I told him grinning. He put his good hand on my stomach. A smile spread across his face.

"That's awesome." He said. "Is that the boy or one of the girls?" He asked.

"That's baby C's position so that would be one of the girls." I told him. Jacob was fast asleep by now. I carefully slid away from him and stood up. He only shifted slightly in his sleep when I moved. I smiled and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"Be safe." He told me. I nodded and disappeared into the bedroom and changed into some red Seattle Presbyterian scrubs. The hospital had given me privileges to work on Kallye, Kyson, and Aubree's cases. Seattle Grace Mercy West was now under construction and investigation. I drove myself to Seattle Pres and found my way up to the Pediatric ward. I checked on Kyson first. He was wiggling around in his crib and looking around at everything. He had Callie's eyes. He looked so much like her. Really the only Sloan kid that didn't look like Callie was Shelby. Shelby was the spitting image of Mark. Kyson's stats were doing great.

"You can probably go home tomorrow little boy." I told him smiling. I reached in and picked him up. He squirmed at first before settling down. I carried him around for a while before placing him back in his crib. Then I went to check on Aubree. Alex was staring with blood shot eyes at her incubator. She wasn't getting any better. In fact she was declining slowly. Alex glanced up at me.

"I know she's not going to make it, I see her stats falling every day." He told me with tears slipping down his cheeks. "How do I tell Kallye when she wakes up that our baby girl is dead when she didn't even know she was born?" Alex asked. I sat down next to him and cried with him. Kallye was my best friend and like a sister to me. This was going to be an extremely hard recovery for her. The Karev family was being shaken to it's very core yet again. Sadly there was nothing any of us could do to help besides be there for them. After composing myself and calming Alex down I went to check on Kallye and the boys still growing and developing inside of her. When I got to her room I started to check her stats. She was still in a coma and on a ventilator. Her chest rose and fell in a perfect breathing rhythm.

"Hey Kal." I said. I knew she couldn't hear me but I still talked to her. I ran an ultrasound and found that the two boys were developing exactly as they should be. "I'm pretty confident that these two will make it no problem." I told her happily. Cristina came into Kallye's room to check on her heart.

"How are the babies?" She asked.

"Good, how is her heart?" I asked.

"I'm reversing the coma, her heart is doing great." Cristina told me proudly and undid Kallye's IV of coma medication.

"That's awesome." I smiled.

"Now we just wait." She sighed after she had properly disposed of the waste. "How's Aubree?" Cristina asked.

"I don't think she's going to make it." I told her sadly. She frowned.

"How are we going to tell her?" She asked.

"No idea." I admitted sadly.

"She's going to freak out when she wakes up with a tube shoved down her throat." Cristina sighed.

"Can't you take the tube out?" I asked. Cristina shook her head.

"She's not going to be able to breathe on her own yet. Her lungs are still weak." Cristina told me sadly.


	16. Exhaustion

One Week Later

I went to check on Aubree, her stats were actually holding steady at the moment. However she was still way too tiny, she barely weighed a pound. She couldn't eat and she was hardly able to breathe. By now she had been on the ventilator too long, she was probably blind. Kallye had woken up from the coma but she was still on a ventilator and she spent most of her time sleeping. The boys were still developing at the rate they should. My own pregnancy was taking its toll. I was always tired and the triplets were constantly kicking. I tried to stay on top of Aubree and Kallye but I was beyond exhausted. I went home after work on most days and went straight to bed. I felt terrible that I never had the energy to take care of my own kids. Derek was their main care taker lately since he couldn't work yet. That only made me feel worse, I felt like the world's worst mom. Seattle Grace Mercy West was still under construction so everyone was working at Seattle Presbyterian. Kyson had gone home with Mark and Callie three days ago and was doing great. Everyone but Kallye and Aubree were doing good now. Alex and Carolyn had actually gone home and gotten showers and a good night sleep. Only because Derek and Kallye convinced them too. Even on my days off I was at the hospital checking on Aubree and Kallye. Derek was mad at me for never spending time with him and the kids. We were always arguing. Today was one of my days off, I had decided to actually stay home this time because I was too tired to even move. I slept almost all day and the Derek yelled at me for not interacting with anyone.

"You finally take a day off and you don't even talk to me or your kids. You just slept all freaking day!" Derek yelled.

"Derek I'm exhausted. I'm carrying triplets and I spend all day making sure your sister and her daughter don't die! I am exhausted! Give me a freaking break! Heaven forbid I sleep for a day!" I yelled back. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"So your kids just don't matter anymore?" Derek asked hurt. The room was spinning and I was struggling to breathe. "Addison?" Derek asked. I collapsed to the floor and the world around me faded to black.

Callie's View

My phone rang and I answered Derek's call. I placed the phone on my shoulder so I could continue bathing Cloey.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Callie, is there any way Kallye's kids could stay with you guys tonight?" He asked. He sounded stressed out.

"They were here the last two nights. Why cant you guys take them?" I asked and began to dress Cloey.

"Addison is in the hospital." Derek confessed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She collapsed from a mixture of dehydration and exhaustion. They have her on an IV of fluids and sleep medication. They want to keep her overnight." Derek explained.

"Oh yeah, they can stay here." I told him.

"Thanks so much Callie, you're a life saver." He said.

"Bye." I told him and hung up. Addison had worked herself into exhaustion, somehow I wasn't surprised. "Oh baby you have been born into a weird family of surgeons." I told Cloey. She just stared back with big brown eyes. Mark came in carrying Kyson.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Derek. Addison's been admitted to the hospital, she collapsed due to a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration. He asked if Kallye's kids could stay here tonight. I told them that was okay." I explained to him. Mark nodded.

"Is Addison going to be okay?" He asked and shifted Kyson's position.

"I believe so." I told him. Kyson started to cry. "That's his hungry cry, swap with me." I told Mark. He nodded and I handed him Cloey, then he handed me Kyson.

**I know this chapter is super short, but the next one will be a lot longer. Promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. (: Next chapter will probably be up later today or tomorrow. **


	17. Will Something Good Come From This?

Three Weeks Later

Kallye's View

I shifted uncomfortably in my hospital bed. I enjoyed not having a tube shoved down my throat anymore, but I still didn't want to be here at all. Aubree's stats had been on the plummet again. We didn't think she'd last much longer. It felt weird not having her inside of me developing when the boys still were, it just felt so wrong. Addison said she had hardly gained any weight since she'd been born. Basically we all knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, and that made me want to burst into tears every time we talked about her. The boys were currently holding a boxing match inside me. Alex and I were still arguing on what their names should be.

"What about Mason?" Callie suggested. Alex shook his head.

"No way." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"I like Benjamin." Toby suggested looking up from his PSP.

"Benjamin? You know I like it too." I deiced.

"So Benjamin and Wyatt. Now what should their middle names be?" Alex asked. I shrugged. "Any suggestions Kimmy?" Alex asked Kimberly.

"I like Henry." Kimberly decided after thinking a few seconds.

"Wyatt Henry or Benjamin Henry?" Alex asked.

"Wyatt!" Whitney yelled. Alex laughed.

"Alright, Wyatt Henry Karev it is." He said smiling. Whitney beamed.

"What about Benjamin Josiah Karev?" I asked. Alex grinned.

"That's perfect I love it." Alex said. Alex's pager went off. "It's Aubree." He said and ran out of the room. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Callie what if she dies?" I asked panicking.

"Kallye, you need to calm down and keep breathing." Callie told me and took my hand.

"She's going to die." I cried. Mark herded the kids out of my room, promising them to take them for ice cream. Once they were gone I broke down completely. Callie held me while I cried. Addison and Alex came into the room ten minutes later. Both of them looked solemn and I knew she was dead.

"We did everything we could Kallye." Addison began.

"She's dead." I whispered hoarsely. Alex nodded as tears slid down his cheeks. I shook my head. "No, she can't be. I never even got to see her. Get me out of here. Get me out of this bed. I want to see her. I want to see my baby girl." I cried and started to pull out my IV. Callie grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away.

"Kallye. You need to calm down. You're going to tear something. You're still weak. Kallye look at me." Callie said. I looked at her through tear soaked eyes. I was crying so hard she was blurry. "Breathe Kallye, you aren't breathing." Callie said grabbing an oxygen mask. Alex was beside himself as well. Addison had drug him out into the hallway. After a few minutes with the oxygen mask breathing steadied and I fell asleep with Callie holding my hand. When I woke up Callie was gone, but Alex had taken her place. He had fallen asleep with one hand holding my hand and the other resting on my stomach. Addison came into the room. She smiled sadly when she saw me awake.

"Hey Kallye. I'm so sorry about Aubree." Addison said. I nodded.

"It's okay, I don't blame you Addison. You did everything you could. It's whoever bombed the hospital who I blame." I told her. Addison nodded.

"I'll come back when Alex is awake and run an ultrasound so you can see your boys." Addison told me smiling. I nodded.

"Thanks. Addie." I said smiling. She nodded and left my room. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

Two Weeks Later

Addison's View

I walked into Kallye's room and found her laying on her side starring out the window. She was crying.

"Kal, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts, but it doesn't feel like contractions." She told me shakily. I had her roll over on her back and I ran an exam.

"Kal, those are contractions." I told her smiling.

"It feels different than it did with my other pregnancies." She told me still worried.

"I promise everything is fine." I assured her.

"But I'm in labor?" She clarified.

"Yes, very early labor." I confirmed. She nodded slowly.

"Can you tell Alex?" She asked. I nodded.

"Kallye, I promise it'll be okay. These two won't die." I assured her.

"What if they do?" She asked.

"Kallye, they are much more viable than Aubree was. They're only four weeks premature, that's better than Cloey and Kyson." I told her. Kallye nodded slowly. "I'll be back, promise." I told her and left the room. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and found Meredith leaning over a toilet throwing up. I knelt down next to her. "Mer, are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I think I'm pregnant." She told me.

"How about I run some tests?" I offered. Meredith nodded and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She followed me to an exam room. I ran a blood test and then went to check on Kallye while we waited on Meredith's results. Kallye was asleep with one arm draped over her bump and the other down by her side. I smiled. I was glad she was getting some rest while she still could before the labor became intense.

Ten Hours Later

Kallye's View

I groaned as another contraction hit. This was the longest labor I had ever experienced, and it was painful. Addison said I was eight centimeters last time she checked. I was ready for it to be over. I was ready to hold Wyatt and Benjamin. I had to know that this whole pregnancy hadn't been a waste, that something good would come from it. Alex was sitting in a chair holding my hand and reading the new Stephen King novel. Addison came in.

"Hey Kal, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"It hurts like hell, but other than that I'm doing great." I said sarcasm dripping from my words.

"It'll be over soon." Addison promised and checked my dilation. "See you're nine centimeters." She told me and threw her gloves into the hazardous waste bin.

"Is Meredith pregnant?" I asked. Every time two nurses walked by my room I could hear them talking about it.

"Yes, she's thirteen weeks along." Addison confirmed. I nodded.

"The nurse's mentioned it." I told her. Addison nodded.

"What is it with nurses and gossip?" She mused. I laughed.

"Did they ever find out who bombed the hospital?" I asked. Addison shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kal, it's still being investigated. Repairs to the hospital are coming along nicely though." Addison told me. I nodded.

"Good, I don't like Seattle Pres." I told her. She laughed.

"I don't either." She confessed. An extra painful contraction hit. I grimaced, bit my lip, and tried my best not to cry out in pain.

"Addison, that doesn't feel right." I told her, eyes wide. Addison checked my cervix.

"You need to push now." She told me and paged a delivery team. Alex put the book down and gripped my hand. Once Addison had everything set up the delivery team arrived. "Okay Kallye, push for me." Addison told me. I gritted my teeth and pushed.

"Good job Kal, keep going." Alex encouraged. I moaned and pushed again.

"Alex it hurts." I groaned.

"I know babe, but you have to keep going. Just think about holding them." Alex encouraged. I squeezed his hand and pushed harder. A cry filled the room. Alex cut the cord.

"Okay Kallye. Take a deep breath for me and then push again." Addison instructed. I took a deep breath and pushed again.

"You can do it, this is the last kid you'll ever have to push out." Alex promised. I screamed and pushed.

"Okay Kallye, stop for just a second." Addison told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked panting.

"I need to turn him slightly." Addison told me.

"Oh God." I breathed.

"This will hurt. Ready Kal?" She asked. I nodded. "When I say go, I need you to push, okay?" Addison asked.

"Okay." I told her shakily and squeezed Alex's hand even tighter.

"Go!" Addison yelled. I screamed and pushed. A cry filled the room and I flopped down on to the pillows. Alex let go of my hand and cut the cord. "Good job Kallye." Addison told me smiling and placed the first boy into my arms. He had deep blue eyes like Alex and thick brown hair like me.

"Hi Wyatt, hi." I cooed smiling. Alex came over holding the second boy.

"And this is Benjamin." Alex said swapping with me. Benjamin and Wyatt were completely identical.

"They are so beautiful." I breathed. Addison took Wyatt first. She weighed, measured, and stamped his foot. Then she wrote it all down on his birth certificate and put and ID bracelet around his ankle. Then she took Benjamin and did the same. I smiled for the first time since Aubree died. I loved my two new miracle boys.


	18. Dreams

Two Weeks Later

Wyatt's cries jarred me from my sleep. I groaned and started to climb out of bed. Alex stopped me.

"I'll get him, you rest." Alex told me.

"Thank you." I whispered and buried myself under the covers again. I was almost asleep when Whitney came in.

"Momma?" She asked.

"Yeah baby girl?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." Whitney told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Wyatt's crying." She said. I had forgotten how sensitive Whitney's ears were. She always had an ear infection and she freaked out whenever a loud noise occurred. The doctor said next time she had an ear infection they would have to put tubes in her ears.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. Whitney nodded. She climbed into bed with me and snuggled in close. I played with her soft brown hair until she fell asleep. Not long after I fell asleep.

Enter Dream

"Toby Alexander Karev!" The brigadier general called. Toby marched uniformly to the stage. The general saluted him and shook his hand. Then Toby returned to his seat. After the ceremony we met Toby in front of the statue of Theodore Roosevelt. He looked so handsome and grown up in his Army Dress Uniform. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son." Alex told him.

"Thanks dad." Toby said grinning. Kimberly gave him a hug.

"I love you Toby." She said pulling away.

"How's Senior year going sis?" Toby asked.

"Good." She replied smiling. Zach saluted Toby and Toby saluted back.

"Hey soldier." Toby told him smiling. Zach grinned, he wanted to be just like Toby. Whitney gave him a hug.

"Missed you." She told Toby.

"We missed you too." Benjamin and Wyatt said in unison. Teylon walked over to us with his family close behind. Toby and Teylon saluted each other.

"Where's Trenton?" Teylon asked.

"Over there with his family." Toby said pointing to the statue of Franklin Roosevelt. Trenton was a miracle case, the fact that he was able to graduate from camp when he was still shaky on his legs was amazing. Last year he had undergone an experimental spinal surgery to fix his paralysis. He was still weak but he made it and he was one of the best soldiers in his class. Addison and Derek were so proud. We made our way over to where the Shepherd's were congregating. Trenton saluted Toby and then Teylon. Trenton had bad days every now and then where he would collapse because his legs would go weak. But he pushed forward. Especially during training. If his legs went out he would slap them until he could feel them and keep going. He was the definition of a soldier, which was why he graduated so high. I smiled and gave him a hug, he suddenly went limp in my arms. Mark helped me pull him to his feet.

"What level of feeling do you have son?" Derek asked.

"None." Trenton said shakily and leaned heavily on Mark.

"Where's your crutches?" Addison asked.

"In the barracks." Trenton told her.

"Toby run and get them, Teylon go with him." Alex ordered. Toby and Teylon nodded and took off running. Mark and Derek helped Trenton sit down. Derek tried poking Trenton's legs in various places but it wasn't helping.

"We should get him to the hospital and run some tests." Callie said worriedly. She was the one who had preformed the surgery last year. We all nodded. Toby and Teylon returned with Trenton's crutches and helped him to stand using them. Trenton shakily stood. Derek and Addison led him to their car. We were all scared of what could be wrong.

End Dream

I woke up feeling really sick. Alex wandered into the bedroom.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Are you okay?" He asked suddenly noticing that I wasn't feeling good. I shook my head.

"I feel sick." I told him. Alex felt my forehead.

"You're really warm." He observed. "Try and get some rest, do you want a Finagrin?" Alex asked. I nodded. Alex went into the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later with a Finagrin. I took it and after a few minutes I fell asleep again.

Enter Dream

"Mom!" Toby screamed. The world was spinning and everything sounded funny. Where was I? What happened? Why was Toby screaming? I sat up slowly and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the woods. A van was laying on its side and smoking. It was a church van. My eyes fell on Wyatt. He was laying on the ground and not moving, but he was breathing. I wanted to go to him, but I found myself unable to move very far. I glanced down at my legs. Nothing had fallen on them so I couldn't figure out why I couldn't move. I figured my body was just in shock. Suddenly Addison was kneeling in front of me.

"Kallye, can you hear me?" Addison asked. I blinked several times and everything came into view properly. Suddenly I was in unbelievable pain, the pain was coming from my stomach. Addison told me to lay down while she applied pressure to the wound. "Kallye stay conscious for me." Addison pleaded. Soon Whitney stumbled into the clearing. She had some cuts on her face and her nose was most likely broken, but other than that she was fine.

"Mom?" She asked shakily. I smiled weakly.

"Hey baby girl." I said and then proceeded to cough up blood. Toby made his way into the clearing with Teylon supporting him. Toby's leg was bloody and disfigured. I was starting to get dizzy from blood loss. Mark came into the clearing carrying an unconscious Ellie. Addison gasped when she saw her.

"Calm down Addie, she's okay. She just had a panic attack." Mark told Addison calmly. Addison nodded and went back to working on my wound.

End Dream

I woke up to my pager going off, Addison was paging me 911. I hurriedly got dressed, completely forgetting that I was running a fever.


	19. We All Fall Down

Addison's View

I groaned as another contraction hit, this was incredibly painful. Trey came into my room.

"Okay Dr. Montgomery, let's see how many centimeters dilated you are." Trey said and pulled on a pair of gloves. I nodded and Derek squeezed my hand. Trey stood up and disposed of his gloves a few seconds later. He scribbled something down on my chart before looking up at me. "Well, it looks like you're five centimeters, your water has broken and labor appears to be progressing rapidly. Ill be back to check on you soon." Trey informed me. I nodded my thanks and he left the room. Kallye came in and immediately flopped down on the couch.

"You look like crap." Derek observed.

"Thanks Derek, you're an awesome big brother." Kallye said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes Derek." Kallye assured him. Another contraction hit and I groaned at the pain that rocked through my body.

"I'm ready for this to be over." I cried.

"How far dilated is she?" Kallye asked.

"Five centimeters." Derek answered.

"You're already halfway done Addie, you can do it." Kallye said.

"I wish it was over." I groaned. "Triplets, God why me?" I whined.

"Be glad you still have all three." Kallye replied bitterly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I told her. She wiped a stray tear away.

"Its okay." She said. Derek wrapped her in a hug and Kallye began to cry. He held her for awhile.

"Kallye, you're running a fever." Derek said.

"I'm fine." She said pulling away.

"No you are not." He persisted. Suddenly Kallye collapsed and began to seize. Derek jumped to action and all I could do was watch helplessly as my best friend seized. "Push the emergency call button." Derek instructed. I hit the button and a few seconds later a team of nurse's ran in. It didn't take long for them to get Kallye on a gurney and wheel her from the room.

"Derek go with her." I told him. He nodded and ran out after them. I groaned as a really painful contraction. Callie ran in.

"Why did I just pass Kallye being pushed down a hallway at top speed unconscious and seizing?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"She collapsed and started seizing. Derek's rushing her to CT." I told her.

"Oh my God. Who's going to tell Alex?" She asked. Something felt like it was ripping my cervix. I screamed at the pain and Callie ran to my side. "Addison what's wrong?" She asked.

"Something doesn't feel right, it feels like it's ripping. Page Trey." I told her trying not to lose my cool. She quickly paged Trey. He ran in less than a minute later. After a quick exam he paged a delivery team.

"The placenta is tearing, we need to do an emergency c-section." Trey announced. Within five minutes we were in the OR.

"Callie, will you page Derek?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"911?" She asked.

"No, he's saving Callie, just a regular page." I told her. She nodded.

"Okay Addison, we're starting now." Trey told me. I nodded.

"Callie, will you stay with me?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"Alright Addison, almost got the first one out." Trey told me. I gripped Callie's hand. I really hoped Kallye was going to be okay. "There she is, baby A is a girl." Trey announced holding her up for me to see. I smiled, she was beautiful. Trey cut the cord and handed the crying girl to the delivery team.

"What are you going to name her?" Callie asked.

"Derek and I agreed on Ellie." I told her smiling.

"That's beautiful." Callie smiled.

"Baby B is a boy." Trey announced as he pulled baby B out and cut the cord.

"What's his name?" Callie asked.

"Sebastian." I told her. She nodded.

"That's a good name." Callie agreed. I smiled.

"We thought so."

"Alright Addison, last one." Trey announced and pulled out baby C. "Another beautiful girl congratulations." Trey smiled.

"Jocelyn." I breathed. Things were starting to fade.

"Addison, Addison are you okay?" Callie asked.

"She's losing blood, what the hell happened?" Trey said frantically. My world faded to blackness.


End file.
